


Sexology Education

by Sherrybill



Series: Lighter [2]
Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 一篇基于Lighter的孕期肉
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Series: Lighter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sexology Education

Brandon要提前一站下车，按照说好的他得去买点维生素和叶酸。  
这当然是替Bruce准备的，对这些药片有日常需求的警探本人似乎永远都想不起来及时补充抽屉里的空药盒。Brandon看了一眼地铁上的运营商广告，听着广播的站点名字起身。他请了半个小时的假，好坐上晚高峰之前的地铁。  
播报的广播断在了下一站的名字之前，日常故障，Brandon跟着几个人一起下车出站，朝着台阶走。药店就在地铁站旁边，他走出去就能看见，而如果朝着另一个方向穿过路口，那离警局也只有两条街的距离。  
或许他可以接Bruce一起回家，从货架上拿起药瓶时这个想法从他脑子里闪过，不过很快又被打消了——Bruce并不总在警局里呆着，而且并不一定会按时下班。警察就是这样的职业，Brandon清楚这一点，很少有什么借口能有效地免除出勤或者加班。  
“四十三块钱，先生。”  
他看一眼穿着橙红色制服的收银员，掏出钱包为那两瓶药结帐。  
但生活擅长给人意料之外的惊喜或者惊吓，当Brandon推开玻璃门走出去时有两个人站在药店的玻璃窗外，手插着口袋伸长了脖子朝着街对面望。  
那是一辆白色的警车，Brandon停下了脚步，没有亮警灯，但是很显然正在执勤中。  
想在那几个穿着差不多款式西装的便服警探中抓到Bruce并不难，毕竟纽约大概不会再有哪个警探执着于上班时间打鲜艳的橘色领带。Brandon拎着购物袋学着看热闹的两个人站在玻璃窗前观察对面的动静，这是一次抓捕，警察们的目标是那家烈酒店的某位顾客：他一出门就被两个巡警按在了地上，接着其余几个便服警察也围过去。  
事情到这儿就该以嫌疑犯被押进车里结束了，不过好像出了点意外，那位先生并不肯老实地被戴上手铐。Bruce依旧在车门边守着，但他和站在一边的同事都意识到这个问题变得戒备起来。那个被压倒的男人叫喊的声音越来越大，Bruce的应对举动是把右手探到了腰间，同时稍微后退了点低头观察情况。  
啊，没错，即使现在警探上班时间也是配枪的。  
然而接下来事情开始朝着好的方向发展，Bruce的同事制服了那个看着可能嗑大了的嫌疑人，给他扣上了手铐然后把他从地上拽起来。接着那个男人保持低头的姿态被送进了警车里，而Bruce把手从腰间的快拔套上拿下来，退到一边等最后一个巡警上车，然后走过去拍了拍车顶，替他们关上了门。  
“我还以为那小子会掏出把枪来。”围观了全程的两个人看着驶离这条街的警车聊起来。  
“那他就是不要命了。”另一个人晃了晃身子说道，“一群警察啊，老兄。”  
Brandon看了一眼他们被风吹得乱糟糟的头发，在绿灯亮起之后穿过马路朝公寓楼的方向走去。

他开门时听到了钢琴声，舒缓到绝对不是Bruce会主动听的那种。孕期瑜伽课程，Bruce在没被提醒的情况下竟然主动想起来了这个。  
Brandon把钥匙放在柜子上的盘子里，金属撞击陶瓷的声音吸引了Bruce一秒的注意。换掉了紫色衬衫和橙色领带的警探扭过头看他，双手倒是没离开地板。这好像是一个放松肩膀和脖子的动作，Bruce盘着什么都没穿的腿坐在瑜伽垫上，别扭地保持着双手撑在身后的姿势。“加班？”警探简短地问，然后跟随录像带里的教练换个姿势转过上半身背对Brandon。这样一来Brandon才发现他并不是下半身什么都没穿，有一条深蓝色的平角裤帮忙护着那个比几个月前肉更多的屁股。  
其实还有双羊毛袜子，Bruce最近好像挺怕冷的。  
“嗯。”Brandon锁好门放下购物袋，算是回答了他的问题。  
然后Brandon也去换了衣服，他把脱下来的衬衫和西装裤扔进洗衣篮，刚好叠在Bruce的紫色暗纹衬衫上面。这样一来他们的打扮就看着差不多了，T恤和一条内裤，只不过Brandon选择光着脚在地板上走来走去。  
音乐声停止了，Brandon回到客厅时刚好看见Bruce仰头靠着沙发把腿屈起来坐在瑜伽垫上。好像比平时用的时间要短，Brandon给自己倒水喝的时候想。  
“你饿吗？”他放下水杯去看Bruce。  
“不怎么饿。”Bruce低下头看他，回答完这个问题之后盯着Brandon的脸看了一会儿，反过来问道：“怎么了。”  
警探看上去有点笑嘻嘻的，似乎也没打算正经问这个问题，而这点燃了Brandon的某种情绪，就像一只烟头掉进了装满废纸的垃圾桶。  
“你在笑什么？”Brandon把杯子洗干净放回原位，“有什么开心事要分享。”  
Bruce闷哼了一声：“不，你看着有点怪。”  
Brandon走进客厅坐在被挪到墙边的沙发上。  
“是吗？”他反问，低头看着坐在自己腿边的Bruce。  
警探转身看他，抬起那张有点肥的脸，眉毛稍微扬起来。Bruce的胡子前阵子被修短了不少，这是Brandon干的，“你该修修胡子，”他当时这么说，并且忽略了Bruce的抗议，“饼干渣总是会掉在里面。”  
这对话发生于某次做爱之后，Brandon当时只是对接吻时被饼干渣磨蹭下巴这种事忍到了极限。不过现在看来，随着进入妊娠的第四个月，Bruce眼睛以下的所有体毛几乎都停止了生长并且有越来越稀疏的迹象：感谢逐渐增加的Omega激素，Bruce只能顶着这些短短的胡子亲他，某种程度上的好事一件。  
“你的不爽都写在脸上了。”Bruce把手搭在沙发扶手上，低头瞄了一眼Brandon与自己视线齐平的身体部位。  
这个瞬间太短了，Brandon很难判断Bruce是在看肚子，大腿，或者是老二，但总归那是具有挑逗意味的目光，尽管Bruce还没真的碰他一下。  
或许确实有点不爽，他想，然后伸手去摸Bruce的脖子。  
Bruce在控制身体让它不要颤抖或者缩起来。警探不喜欢被当作婊子一样去挑逗，而Brandon今天不想就这么算了。  
“一切顺利，”他说，手指夹住带着疤痕的腺体揉捻，“没什么不爽的。”  
那块皮肤下面的组织富有弹性，捏起来手感很好，像是什么随时会喷射出汁液的水果。Bruce的反应来得很快也很明显，体温迅速升高的同时上半身向前倾。这样一来他们就贴在了一起，Bruce的脸贴着他的大腿，他的手贴着Bruce的脖子。那块腺体暴露在他眼前，红色的一片——Brandon发誓自己只是轻轻揉了揉而已。  
“操，”Bruce伸手去抓他的手，呼吸间的热气喷在他裸露的大腿上，“你干什……”  
一层汗覆盖了Bruce的后颈，而Brandon轻松地握住那只手，把拇指塞进温暖的掌心里。他摩挲那层同样在出汗的皮肤，稍微用力捏紧短粗的手指们。Brandon这么攥了一会儿后放下那只手，抓住Bruce的肩膀让他靠自己更近。Bruce的脸几乎贴在他的老二上了，这意味着警探能感受到自己释放的那些孕期信息素是如何捣乱的，毕竟Brandon已经开始勃起了。  
察觉到这一点的Bruce停止了挣扎，他保持伏在Brandon腿上的姿势，抬起下巴看了一眼他，然后把毛糙的下巴隔着平角裤贴在他的阴囊上，像只猫一样蹭起来。  
整个纽约都不会有比这个人可恶的孕妇，Brandon看着那双张开的小红嘴想，猜猜他会生出什么样的小魔鬼。  
而Bruce听不见这些，虽然他一定感知到了Brandon越来越凶狠的信息素，毕竟问题在于，你很难想明白他是不是在故意诱导你对他产生些糟糕的想法。  
就像现在，警探张开自己格外红的小嘴把内裤的布料和Brandon的龟头一并含在嘴里抿了一下。  
“你硬了，”Bruce的声音有些含混，“变态。”  
是的，是的，他不能对孕妇太粗鲁，但这个荡货值得被操烂屁股，然后被扔在垃圾桶旁边，与此同时屁股里还都是往外淌的精液。按照剧情那应该是很多个人的精液，在Bruce哑着嗓子哭泣并且双手抱紧肚子时射进去的，但请允许Brandon修改这一行剧本：在午夜的酒吧后巷里，怀有身孕的婊子Robertson-Sullivan警探被他的丈夫按在墙上，屁股蓄满了他的Alpha的精液。  
不过理智叫他把Bruce好好放在瑜伽垫上，而他好好这么做了。隆起的肚子在Bruce平躺后显现出来，一个圆润的小丘，还没在Bruce的肚皮上撑出什么痕迹。Brandon分开他的腿，报复一样隔着内裤为他流水的洞口交。怀孕之后Bruce几乎24小时都是湿的，Brandon怀疑或许Sullivan太太需要一根棉条以防被误会尿裤子，不过现在这是一种便利，Brandon这么想着伸出左手食指顶住覆盖肛门的棉质布料直到出现一个凹陷，他随时都可以操进去。  
“拿开你的手……！”Bruce似乎被他顶疼了，蜷起腿想把他赶出去，“你他妈到底做不做。”  
看，Bruce总是比他心急。  
他扒下那条内裤，向上推印着卡通狐狸的T恤的衣摆，把Bruce肩膀以下的所有皮肤暴露在空气中。那对奶子尝起来比之前更软，当然也更大了点，Brandon含住一侧，用手捏住另一边，把硬起来的深红色乳头夹在食指和中指的指根之间，捏动乳房的同时吮吸、磨蹭两个乳头。  
Bruce叫了出声，不带攻击性的那种，更像是在哭。Brandon抽空看了一秒他的脸，那双蓝眼睛确实湿乎乎的，而红嘴唇随着自己的拇指揉过乳头上的孔隙时被门牙咬紧。Brandon用力吸了一下那只无辜的乳房，得到更尖锐的呻吟作为回应后暂时松开了它，改用两只手一起玩弄那对胀大的乳头。  
“滚蛋，”Bruce用深呼吸让自己听上去尽量冷静，“松开你的手……！”  
而警探的舌头在舔自己的眼泪。“你有奶吗，Bruce，”Brandon把话题推向更冒犯人的境地，期望看到更多眼泪和更不安分的舌头，“有吗？”  
当然，脏话就算了。  
Bruce拒绝回答这个问题，但无法控制眼泪在乳头被向下挤压拨弄时不流得更多。“没有，没——”终于他在Brandon试图咬住他的乳头拉扯时哭喊出来，“没有！”  
Brandon用一个落在乳房上的吻结束虐待并且安抚自己的夫人，然后在Bruce含着眼泪的注视中他脱下了内裤。勃起的沉甸甸的鸡巴在Bruce的大腿上拍打了一下，然后对准了因为乳房被虐待流出更多汁水的肛门。Brandon握住Bruce那根勃起也不会太硬的老二套弄，用过快的速度几乎是逼着他射了一次，这把Bruce弄出了更多眼泪，而带着酸橙香气的酒味从他的精液里散发出来。酸橙，橘子，烈性酒，还有一点奶油，Brandon俯下身把和Bruce相比显得尺寸可观的阴茎慢慢塞进那个肉口，贴着分隔阴道和肠道的肌肉一点点拓开布满褶皱的、Bruce最浪荡的部位。  
那很紧，难以想象这是生过一个孩子的Omega的屁股，Brandon好奇Bruce到底能塞下多粗的东西。那些褶皱被他撑开后又热切地贴上来，随着Bruce呼吸的节奏吮吸包裹阴茎的每一处。龟头下面的沟壑在他试图碰撞深处的生殖腔时被狠狠绞紧，而Bruce下意识地抱紧了肚子用脚踢他。  
“不行！”  
干掉的眼泪又被新的泪水润湿，Bruce颤抖着想把整个身子缩起来，而Brandon轻轻按住了他的腿阻止激烈的应激反应。“嘘，”他抱住Bruce，用缓慢的速度扶对方起来坐在他腿上，“嘘，Bruce……没事。”  
Bruce环住他的脖子，哽咽着适应了一会儿之后摇晃起了屁股。他们会是最烂的父母，不仅限于纽约城，整个世界范围内都排得上号的那种：一个差点捅进带着孩子的子宫，一个在这之后依旧骑在丈夫的阴茎上寻欢作乐。  
Brandon又去摸那块腺体，而Bruce轻颤着把头枕在他的肩膀上。警探的下腹也在小幅度痉挛，圆圆的肚皮时不时轻碰Brandon的腹部。大概很快他们就不能用这个姿势做爱了，Brandon侧过头亲吻Bruce的脸颊，避开宫口的肌肉去顶弄阴道深处的敏感带。感受到他嘴唇的Bruce也转过头面对他，并且索要了一个吻。“你抽烟了。”警探在品尝过他的舌头后有点狐疑又有点得意地下结论，尽管那张小肥脸上还挂着眼泪。  
他们两个月之前开始戒烟，实话是Brandon要比Bruce有成效一点，这大概是因为他本来烟瘾就没到Bruce那种可怕的程度。不过被戳穿也没什么难堪，Bruce显然一点也不介意而且又吻了他一次，舌头勾着舌头，嘴唇互相吮吸那种。  
他们不约而同放缓动作，而Brandon看着他的嘴唇说道：“你可能会出事。”  
这句话没头没尾的，聪明的警探也用了一会儿才想明白他在说什么。“你看见了？”Bruce皱起眉问，眼睛在Brandon脸上扫了一圈。  
然后Bruce吸了吸鼻子，手臂依旧勾着他的肩膀：“那就是……一般工作。”  
“需要别人提醒你吗，”Brandon又觉得他欠被人掐住脖子威胁了，“看看你的肚子，Bruce。”  
“总不能拿怀孕当万能借口。”Bruce单手捧住肚子：“你还——”  
他伸手掐住那一点都不纤细的脖子，然后重新亲在那双嘴唇上。  
上帝作证，他没用力气，而欠揍的、欠人插屁股的孕妇Bruce笑了起来。  
“你他妈真是个幼稚鬼。”Bruce仰着脖子说道，然后教他该怎么做一样握住他的手，低头用更激烈的方式回吻。  
“稍微用点力，”警探故意发出响亮的接吻声，隆起的肚子撞了他一下，屁股向下沉把整根Alpha阴茎吃进屁股，“你没吃饭还是怎么着。”  
他们的确是这个世界上最烂的父母，甚至可能没有之一。


End file.
